


Christmas in the Inquisition

by Owlex



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Probably some inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlex/pseuds/Owlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas time in the Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in the Inquisition

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little late and what not but here we go. Also probably some inaccuracies as I've never been too great at keeping the details straight.

The Inquisitor hadn’t really ever celebrated Christmas, per say.

When she was young, and still with her family, they’d get a few presents and give them to each other, huddled around a fire with empty bellies and, if they were lucky, a few nuts to eat. 

As she got older, the gifts became non-existent, her parents focusing on younger children who would be happier with much less, and for whom it was more important to get presents than it was for her.

So when the Inquisitor woke up on Christmas Day in her chamber in the castle, she was shocked to see the decorations. She would never admit it, but she hadn’t even realized that Christmas had arrived until the night before, when she heard the mages and the chantry singing carols from around the castle. 

She joined in singing to the few songs she recognized, but aside from that did little else to get into, what many consider, the Christmas spirit. 

“Inquisitor! Like what you see here? The mages went crazy last night, we were sure that Cassandra would have their heads because of it. She just smiled, we couldn't believe it.” Varric had a smile and was dressed in a sweater, carrying what the she assumed was hot tea. The Inquisitor’s head was still a little blown at the way that the castle was decorated, but simply nodded and smiled, and continued walking around, almost worried at what she’d find next. 

As she stepped out into the courtyard, the sight amazed her. It seemed as if everyone was celebrating the holiday, dragging families out into the open when before many had stayed hidden away in the rooms that the inquisition had provided. It wasn’t as if the inquisition had necessarily kept families from being in the courtyard, though many preferred to, as they did not want their own children to experience the clashing of soldiers’ weapons. This day, however, no one was fighting, and there was peace around the castle.

All over the buildings and walls were candles, some floating in the air and more that were placed on the top of the structures, illuminating the castle even in the daytime. The Inquisitor couldn’t help but smile as she watched the children shout with joy as one of the mages cast a spell, causing their toys to seem to become alive. 

In the back corner of the courtyard was Iron Bull and Sera, Sera seeming to busy herself by hanging up ornaments and some leaves on Bull’s horns, with Bull standing still, smiling. Above them on the stairs the Inquisitor could see Dorian bent over with laughter. 

The Inquisitor walked down the stairs and was greeted by some quiet cheering, which she just smiled and waved away, hugging the occasional teary-eyed parent or even warrior. She got to the bar, seeing the interior decorated as well, if not better, than the outside. The bard was singing carols with her harp and a number of people were singing along, though rather poorly.

No other place in the Inquisition had nearly as much festivity to it as those areas, so the Inquisitor simply walked back to the interior castle and found Varric, intending to ask him about, what she assumed, would be a large dinner. That was what people do, right?

When she walked up to the fireplace, Varric was huddled around a group of other members of the inquisition, talking heatedly about something. 

“Inquisitor! We were just talking about finding you! How about a game of cards, celebrate the spirit of Christmas? Maybe we can even get Cullen to take off his shirt again. I dunno about you, but it seemed that Sera and Dorian enjoyed it.”

“Oh yes, I’d love to. It sounds like fun. Maybe this time I’ll manage to win. I’ve been sharpening up my skills you know, playing with the servants at night.”

Varric laughed and together the group rounded up the rest of the members of the inquisition, even a number of Bull’s crew that seemed elated to be playing. 

They spend the day playing cards, the Inquisitors practice helping some, but not enough to beat the champion (Vivenne), before being called by some member of the staff, telling the group that the feast had been prepared, and that people were waiting for them. 

Admittedly a little shocked, and very underdressed, the group walked into the main hall of the castle, and was greeted with cheers and smiles, people seeming to be elated at the joining of the people that they admired from afar. 

The Inquisitor smiled and sat down, ignoring the looks from everyone else for her to make a speech (personally she was never too fond of giving speeches, only doing so when there was truly no other way). Josephine, ever diplomatic, stood up and said a few words, wishing everyone a merry Christmas and smiling at everyone.

After she sat down, everyone got handed meat and vegetables, and before long the main hall was filled with joyful shouts and happiness. After the dinner was over, the Inquisitor and the rest of the inquisition went out into the courtyard, and after the mages protected an area with heat and a barrier against snow, pulled out beds and blankets. 

That night, the inquisition fell asleep under the stars, lulled to sleep by the voices of whomever remained awake singing softly.


End file.
